The present invention relates generally to power connector assemblies and, more particularly, to an improved combination power connector with self-contained in-line fuse holder as an integral part of the overall assembly.
For electrical or electronic apparatus, generally, it is more often than not necessary to provide a power connection arrangement whereby the power connection can be broken or otherwise detached to facilitate servicing or other requirements. Usually this interruption of power breaks of interrupts the connection for both the power line and the ground line. Normally, this is effected by a two-piece connector assembly having both power and ground lines connected therethrough.
In addition, however, it is frequently necessary to also provide an appropriate fusing device interposed in the power line itself for short circuit protection and other current overload. Until now, this required a separate connector assembly or holder to accommodate the necessary fuse element. This complicates the structure and renders it substantially more cumbersome than desired and, further, increases the cost because two separate connector assemblies are required.